Courtenay Taylor
|birthplace = Sacramento, California |family = David Taylor |yearsactive = 1993-present }} Courtenay Kellen Taylor is an American actress and voice actress best known for her role as Starla Gutsmandottir-Sorrenstein in the animated adventure show Regular Show and as the female player in the hit action role-playing video game Fallout 4. Biography Taylor was born on July 19, 1969, in Sacramento, California. Little is known about her past, including the names of her parents, where she went to school, and why she wanted to be an actress. What is known is that she got her first on-screen role in 1993, when she was cast as a swing girl in the drama film Golden Gate. Taylor earned her first voice-over role in 2002, when she was cast as a judge for the video game adaptation of the hit singing competition TV series American Idol. Since then, she's appeared in TV shows and video games such as Batman: Arkham Knight, Regular Show, Lego Marvel's Avengers, Destiny, Titanfall 2, Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series, Fallout 4, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Franklin & Bash, Person of Interest, Star Wars: The Old Republic, Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Taylor portrayed Melody Grimes, the ex-wife of robber-turned-spree killer Eddie Lee Wilcox, in the Season Nine episode "Route 66". Filmography *Destiny 2 (2017) - Amanda Holliday (voice) *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (2017) - KO (3 episodes, voice) *Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series (2017) - Meredith Quill (voice) *Level Up Norge (2017) - The Orochi (Female) (voice, uncredited) *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Serina (voice) *For Honor (2017) - The Orochi (Female) (voice) *Relentless (2017) - Melissa *Skylanders Academy (2016) - Hex (4 episodes, voice) *Titanfall 2 (2016) - Gates (voice) *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - The Lady (voice) *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Vereesa Windrunner/Amber Kearnen (voice) *Regular Show (2011-2016) - Starla Gutsmandottir-Sorrenstein/Additional Voices (45 episodes, voice) *Ginger & Snapper (2016) - Sexy Zombie (voice) *2 Broke Girls (2016) - Death Bitch (voice) *XCom 2 (2016) - US Soldier (voice, credited as Courtenay Kellen Taylor) *Lego Marvel's Avengers (2016) - Unknown Character (voice) *Undone (2015) - Maya *Fallout 4 (2015) - Player Female (voice) *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices (voice) *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Spartan (voice) *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Wicked Witch/Lois Lane/Janine Melnitz (voice) *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Hex/Knight Mare (voice) *Mad Max (2015) - Hope (voice) *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Sergeant Hanrahan (voice) *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Sgt. Hammer (voice) *Jammers (2015) - Susy 1/Susy 2/Susy 3 *Infinite Crisis (2015) - Atomic Poison Ivy (voice) *Loaded (2015) - Hooker *Level Up VG Archive (2015) - Val (voice, uncredited) *Evolve (2015) - Val (voice) *Daughter's Apparition (2014) - Ghost *Static (2014) - Annie *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Unknown Character (voice) *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Hex/Hijinx/Knight Mare (voice) *Destiny (2014) - Amanda Holliday/City Civilian/Ship Comm./City PA (voice) *Murdered: Soul Suspect (2014) - Additional Voices (voice) *Wildstar (2014) - Aviel the Weaver/Apprentice Laveka/Deadringer Shallaos/Ayita Sinnatus/Draken Female/Osun Female (voice) *Dawngate (2014) - Freia/Kindra (voice) *Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Female Breton #2/Female Khajit #2 (voice) *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Asheara (voice) *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2013) - Priestess/Announcer (voice) *Criminal Minds - "Route 66" (2013) TV episode - Melody Grimes *Skylanders: SWAP Force (2013) - Hex/Fox/Yeti (voice) *Saints Row IV (2013) - The Voices of Virtual Steelport (voice) *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - Angela Weaver (voice) *Disney Infinity (2013) - Additional Voices (voice) *Franklin & Bash (2013) - Kelli *The Last of Us (2013) - Hunter (voice) *3 Geezers! (2013) - Lisa *Gears of War: Judgment (2013) - Female Onyx Guard (voice) *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Lasarra/Broodmother Niadra (voice) *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Hex (voice) *XCOM: Enemy Unknown (2012) - XCOM A.I. (voice) *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Ada Wong (voice) *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Sarannha Skyglaive/Vareesa Windrunner (voice) *Resident Evil: Damnation (2012) - Ada Wong (voice) *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Mary/Inspector Ellen Kiel/Human/Centaur/Asura/Sylvari/Norn (voice) *Oishi High School Battle (2012) - Dakota's Mom *Blade & Soul (2012) - Unknown Character (voice) *Diablo III (2012) - Asheara (voice) *Let's Big Happy (2012) - Gretchen (5 episodes) *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City (2012) - Ada Wong (English version, voice, credited as Courtney Taylor) *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Jack (voice) *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Athyll/Additional Voices (voice) *Order's Up (2012) - Customer *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Netula Pahn/Lady Aitalla/Kalda Biss/Casey Rix (voice) *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Pedestrian and Character Voices (voice) *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Arwen/Saenathra (voice) *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Hex (voice) *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon (2011) - Coast Guard 6595 (English version, voice) *Person of Interest (2011) - Mrs. Kovach (uncredited) *Gears of War 3 (2011) - Female Former/Various Stranded (voice) *Driver: San Francisco (2011) - Leila Yassin/Jessica Adams (voice) *Infamous 2 (2011) - Female Vampire - Festival of Blood DLC (voice) *Anything Can Happen (2010) - Carla *Tony Hawk: Shred (2010) - Unknown Character (voice) *Fallout: New Vegas (2010) - Gloria Van Graff/Janet/Jas Wilkins/Morgan Blake/Mrs. Hostetler/Lupe/Anne/Rachel/Assistant/Boulder City Worker/Caravaneer/Crimson Caravan Guard/Gambler/NCR Engineer/NCR Prospector/Refugee/Traveler (voice) *Wizards of Waverly Place (2010) - News Reporter *Halo: Reach (2010) - Female Trooper 1 (voice) *Ninety-Nine Nights II (2010) - Zazi (English version, voice) *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Lady Chaos (voice) *Alpha Protocol (2010) - Scarlet Lake (voice) *Rubber (2010) - Cop Denise (credited as Courtenay K. Taylor) *Dead to Rights: Retribution (2010) - Marla Bates (voice) *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Jack/Kalara Tomi (voice) *Dark Void (2010) - Additional Voices (voice) *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Farinden/Shaevra/Cocky Dwarf Female/Denerim Gang Leader/Lady Brodens/Dust Town Beggar (voice) *Brütal Legend (2009) - Battle Nuns/Dominatrices (voice) *iCarly (2009) - Judge Marla *Jenny Got a Boob Job (2009) - Martha *Red Faction Guerrilla (2009) - Unknown Character (voice) *Un-Broke: What You Need to Know About Money (2009) - Young Woman Professional *Infamous (2009) - Female Pedestrian (voice) *Stormrise (2009) - Sable (voice) *Watchmen: The End Is Nigh (2009) - Twilight Lady (voice) *Halo Wars (2009) - Serina A.I./Additional Voices (voice) *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 - Uprising (2009) - A.I. *Aion (2008) - Unknown Character (voice) *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 (2008) - A.I. *Saints Row 2 (2008) - DJ CB DeCaro/FUNK DJ/Ronin/Additional voices (voice, credited as Courtenay Kellen Taylor) *WALL·E (2008) - Axiom Passenger (voice) *The Incredible Hulk (2008) - Summervox/Minerva Leader (voice) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2008) - Guard (2 episodes, voice) *Iron Man (2008) - Whitney Frost/Madame Masque (voice) *Starlet (2008) - Debbie *Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath (2008) - Unknown Character (voice) *Destroy All Humans: Big Willy Unleashed (2008) - Patty Wurst/Natalya Ivanova (voice) *The Golden Compass (2007) - Disobedient Larry/Froederick/Tanner (voice) *Cold Case (2007) - Hooker (credited as Courtenay Kellen Taylor) *H-Detector (2007) - White Trash Woman *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Shriek/Frances Louise Barrison (voice) *Take (2007) - Truck Driver (credited as Courtenay Kellen Taylor) *Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) - Scrin A.I. *Supreme Commander (2007) - Elite Commander Dostya (voice) *Because I Said So (2007) - Computer Girl (uncredited) *Golden Axe: Beast Rider (2007) - Unknown Character (voice) *HBO: The Making of 'The Sopranos: Road to Respect' (2006) - Multiple Characters *CSI: NY (2006) - Nurse Evette (credited as Courtenay Kellen Taylor) *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Unique (voice) *Thrillville (2006) - Adult Female (voice) *Downhill Jam (2006) - MacKenzie (voice) *Little Chenier (2006) - Mercy *Destroy All Humans! 2 (2006) - Natalya Ivanova/Prudence Kane (voice) *Justice League Heroes (2006) - Wonder Woman (voice) *Night Watch (2006) - Tigra (voice) *Everybody Hates Chris (2006) - Ticket Seller (credited as Courtenay Kellen Taylor) *Behind Enemy Lines II: Axis of Evil (2006) - BBC Reporter (uncredited) *The Big One (2005) - Jogger *Call of Duty 2 (2005) - Russian Female Soldier (voice, credited as Courtnay Taylor) *Close to Home (2005) - Lisa (credited as Courtenay Kellen Taylor) *Fatal Frame III: The Tormented (2005) - Kyoka Kuze/Makie Kuzuhara/Seri Kuzuhara (voice) *Strong Medicine (2005) - Brandi *God of War (2005) - Twins (voice) *Nog (2005) - Annie *Duck, Duck, Goose! (2005) - La Penis Woman *Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse (2004) - Jesse (voice) *Ruminating Nietzche (2004) - Devin *Guard Dogs (2004) - Woman *Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines (2004) - Heather/Rosa/Doris/Damsel (voice) *EverQuest II (2004) - Generic Female Merchants (voice) *Van Helsing (2004) - Villager (voice) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Juhani (voice) *Star Trek: Starfleet Command III (2002) - Additional Voices (voice) *American Idol (2002) - Judge (voice) *Golden Gate (1993) - Swing girl 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses